degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leila32/Please read this
I know that you don't feel like reading a long blog post. You don't want to hear ramblings from some teenager who's horomones are raging faster than a NASCAR race. But I want to talk, and I want to strip down the walls I have created and speak to you from my heart, not a computer screen where you can only identify me as a picture of Eli Goldsworthy. My name is Leila. I'm 14 and a freshman in high school. I'm your average wiki user, I make a few comments on pages and ramble on about some made up band camp. My normal life is well, normal. My Internet life is more exciting; I can shout at the top of my lungs and no one thinks I'm a weirdo. I can say what I want, and no one can complain or ignore me. I'm invincible. No matter how invincible I become, that doesn't take away from the fact that I am a living, breathing human being behind the pixels of my iPad. Even if the keyboard I am typing on was a bulletproof vest, there's nothing that gets under your skin more than words. One click of a mouse and you change a person's life. Even if we are miles apart from each other, the Degrassi wiki is a little tiny high school. Over the course of time here, you will develop groups, crushes, enemies, and amazing friends. But no matter how many differences this website has to your personal Alma Mater, it has all too many similarities as well. We are all children, we make mistakes and say things we shouldn't. And even though we may come across as bullies or bad people, text on a screen does not dictate the person you are. Your true colors do not shine through the all too powerful computer screen. No matter how many colors pop up on chat, or how many different backgrounds you scroll through, some things will always be black and white. Contrary to what I said in the paragraph above, some things do really show what kind of person you are. Whether you let bygones be bygones, or hold grudges. Whether you stay up all night to comfort a lonely friend, or you go to bed because you're tired. Whether you try your best to do what's right, no matter how hard it may be, or you let whatever emotion you are feeling get the best of you. No matter how much we talk on chat, you really can't get to know me through that brand new laptop you got for Christmas. I try my best to be sincere, to be sure I don't hurt anyone. But I am a living, breathing human behind the pixels of my iPad. I am Leila, the girl who never went to band camp. The girl who just poured her heart out over the pain she has been feeling the past few days, inflicted by the sharp blade known as a computer screen. The girl who puts on a mask when she goes to school, and pretends that nothing is wrong when she is absolutely dying inside. The girl who just wants to be friends with everyone on here. The girl who wants you to know that, I love all of you, even if I don't always show it. I can't thank you enough for reading this. Category:Blog posts